The subject matter disclosed herein relates to ice maker systems, and more particularly to harvesting ice in an ice maker system.
Some ice maker systems, for example, in refrigerators, are known to employ heating elements to separate the ice from the ice mold used to form the ice. That is, a certain amount of heat is applied for a limited time to the ice mold so that the bond formed between the ice and the ice mold during ice formation is broken, allowing the ice to be more easily released from the ice mold.
Separation and release of the ice from the ice mold may be referred to as “harvesting” the ice. However, the heat used to separate the ice from the ice mold slows down the production of more ice because the ice mold has to cool down to a sufficient temperature after every harvest so that ice formation can begin again in the next cycle.